Her Pretty Little Nightmare
by nibbler56
Summary: When the Will of the Abyss gets mad at the one Chain that doesn't fear her and sends her to the living world, how will this OC complete her task when she appears in a room wih our favorite Pandora cast? content a little inaccurate
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 of 2. An bonus chapter also inclueded! Please tell me what you think and how I can improve! Thank you.**

Her Pretty Little Nightmare

Emily walk through the blackness of the Hellish place called the Abyss, her crimson eyes glowing with rage. She could feel her heart pounding aggressively in her ears as she clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. How long had it been now? Since she last saw the Will of the Abyss? At least two weeks, right? But then again, time was impossible to tell here. The Abyss dissorted time immencely. You could be in the black hell of the Abyss for fifty living years, yet only have your body age a day. But no matter the length of time, no matter the distance, it was always the Will of the Abyss that angered Emily.

Usually, their meetings would occure some what along these lines: Emily would spend the boring free-time she had hunting down and killing other Chains, even the weak Trump Cards that so immencely inhabited the Abyss. She would run as far away from the depths of the Abyss as she could, some times nearly dieing in her efforts. But the Will of the Abyss enjoid tormenting Emily, and thus a throng of Chains, too many for even the damned B-Rabbit to over come, would come and fetch her and drag her back to where the Will of the Abyss lived. In exchange for Emily being returned alive, the Chains would be given instant access to the living world where they could find a foolish human to form a contract. Then, when she was left usually close to dead, the Will of the Abyss would start to tell her all about her 'friends' and how she could controle what would happen in the Abyss, and so on. It angered Emily alot.

But this time was different. The difference was almost scarey. It was one of those rare times that Emily was brought to the Will of the Abyss in a good and healthy conditionn. The Will of the Abyss was very angery this time, taking out her rage on the only Chain in the Abyss that didn't fear her; Emily. The beating was terrifying, painful, and long. The Will of the Abyss, taking the shape a girl rather than the bloody White Rabbit, had ripped at Emily's pail-purple hair, tearing the thin strands out by the handfull. She had clawed at Emily's face and clothes, leaving her all covered in blood and screaming. The Will of the Abyss also kicked and slapped and hit her in any other way until Emily was lying on the floor as a bloody, nearly limp, indescribably mess of flesh. The Will of the Abyss sat on the hard marble floor and gentley brushed some hair away from Emily's face as she leaned in close to whisper some thing. "Give your body time to heal," she said, "Then go to the living world and find a way to visit my dear Cheshire, Emily. He must be getting lonely, not having any toys around to play with. I know you won't object, either... You can never wait to see his face, to hear his voice, to feel his touch..." the Will of the Abyss said, whispering the last word as she gently stroked Emily's jaw line. Then all of a sudden, the gentle touch turned into one final stinging slap. "Now get out of my sight before I tear you to shreds! Get out of my room! Get out of the Abyss! Leave and complete your mission, or else I'll strangle you with my own two hands, Emily!" the Will of the Abyss screamed, her voice sounding like nails on a chalkboard as it echod through the cold, dark room. All the dolls began to laugh and chatter. "Emily, Emily! Looking dread and grimly! Sent away to the Cheshire's place! With a gross cut up bloody face!" they sang as Emily dragged herself out of the room, leaving a bloody trail behind her. Just before Emily fell back into the emty darkness of the rest of the Abyss, she could hear the Will of the Abyss claim that it was time for tea. The clink of a cup was the last thing she heard before going unconcious.

When she awoke, her wounds were heald. So Emily had started walking aimlessly as she sorted through her rage. "Whe did the Will of the Abyss attack me like that?! I didn't run from her last group of retreivers, even though I was just fine and could have done it! So why, why, why?!" Emily growled before tripping over something. She fell into the water and it splashed upall around her, washing away the dried blood on her face to reveil some still open wounds. She growled as she whiped the water off her face and looked to see what she'd tripped on. A large black thing that looked like a pearl, but felt like a rough rock, was laying on the ground. "Ha ha! Found it! My ticket outa here!" Emily cried with glee, all her anger being washed away at the thought of being able to see her only friend in the entire world. A toy she certanly was not!Emily placed her hands on either side of the black thing and concentrated on the living world. Every Chain had a way of getting out of the Abyss. In fact, most of them knew at least three ways. But Emily only knew this one way. A strange technique she had developed over time. The key was to concentrate on the living world and focus your power to your hands. The only downside to the traansportation was that you could up on any randome place on land. The last time Emily had gone to the living world, she had ended up just less than a mile from Pandora and barely excaped. She was just as well known as B-Rabbit, just not as talked about because she didn't cause trouble as frequently. The orb flashed from black to white to black to white before the white light enveloped Emily and transfered her to the world of the living.

Emily appeared in a brightly lit room. The worste first sign. As she waited for her eyes to adjust, she could make out five shapes sitting at some thing that looked like a table. In a moment, her eyes wear able to focus clearly on the people before her. A girl with orangy hair in a brightly colored dress, a man with hair covering one eye and a doll on his shoulder, a tall man with gold eyes wearing all black, a boy with blonde hair and emereald eyes, and.... "B-RABBIT?!" Emily screamed. "EMILY?!" Alice screamed just as loud. (incase you couldn't tell, Emily is seeing Sharaon, Break, Gil, Oz, and Alice. though, that should be obvious) "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU STUPID ANIMAL?! I AM NOT!" they yelled at eachother in union. They glared angrilly at eachother as the others were frozen in shock. After a few seconds, Oz turned his head slowly to look at Alice. "A-Alice... do you know her? Are you two friends?" he stuttered, but flinched away when Alice turned and growled at him. "WE'RE NOT FRIENDS YOU BLOCKHEAD! SHE'S MY ENEMY!" Alice yelled him. Emily huffed as she approached them a little. "OH-OH! SO I'M THE ENEMY NOW?! AT LEAST I DON'T GO PRANCING AROUND THE LIVING WORLD, LEAVING A TRAIL OF DESTRUCTION BEHIND ME!" Emily hollared. "DON'T YOU DARE INSULT ME YOU DUMB CAT! I MAY NOT HAVE A GOOD REPUTATION, BUT IT'S NOT LIKE I'M THE WILL OF THE ABYSS' SERVANT LIKE YOU!" Alice hissed and she stepped up to Emily. The others snapped out of it and became a tad bit angery and scared. "Ser-vant?" Oz said quietly and slowly to himself. Gil grabbed his gun, Break stepped infront of Sharon, and Alice smirked. Emily cursed under her breath and shove Alice away. "They're from Pandora, aren't they?! What kind of dirty, rotten, traitorful Chain works with... ug, you know what! Forget it! I came for a specific reson and I need you to tell me the answer to my question right away or I just might have to force the info out of you!" Emily hissed as she grabbed Alices risk at pointed her finger. Total silence... then Sharon chimed into the nothingness. "What do you need to know?" she murmered softly. "Lady Sharon!" Gil gasped as he spun around to look at her nervousely. "I need to know... how to get to the Cheshire Cat's dimention." Emily said angrilly. Gil glared and charged at Emily, grabbing her arm and pointing his gun to her throught. "Knock her out." Break said calmly, then every thing went black...

Emily woke with a start, at first forgetting where she was. When she'd regathered her senses, Emily realised she was laying down on a couch with those same five people staring at her. Emily sighed, rolled onto her side so she was facing them, and propped her upper body up with her arm. "We've talked about what to we should do while you were sleeping, and we want to know why you need to go to the Cheshire Cat and what your name is." Break said. Alice was sitting on a far chair, eating meat and watching Emily through the corner of her eye. Break was sitting right infront of Emily, poking her forehead. Oz was curiously peering over from the back of the couch with Gil right beside him; Gils gun at ready. And Sharon was sitting in a nearby chair drinking tea. Emily sighed again and flopped onto her back, swatting away Breaks hand. "I guess I don't have a choice. It's either I spill, or my blood does." she groaned, closing her eyes. "My name is Emily, and-" she began when Break's doll broke in. "Hey! That's my name! How is it possible for me to have the same name as a Chain?!" the doll complained. "Because the Will of the Abyss hates the name Emily. I don't know! Why do you sound weird?!" Emily said through her teeth before opening her eyes to see Oz's face looking down at her. "And as I was saying, the Will of the Abyss told me to go to him. She says he's lonely and we both know I'm one of the few Chains he won't kill if I go there. Any ways, I can't to any damage to any thing or any one, since I used up pretty much all my power to get here..."

~ Several hours of nagotiating and stopping Alice and Emily from trying to kill eachother ~

"All right, I think we can get you there if we use Eques' and Raven's powers. Are you ready?" Sharon said, turning to Emily. Emily nodded, several more cuts visible on her arms legs and face from spats with Alice. In a moment, Emily found herself in a dark portal-type thing with black feathers falling all around her. Then in a moment, it was gone and Emily was just a foot or two away from the ceiling of Cheshire's House. Below, she could see Cheshire himself in the middle of grooming his paw(/hand thing...). The gravitational pull of the portal ceased in a moment and Emily fell. She screamed and Cheshire saw her. He sprinted and caught her just a few inches from her hitting the ground. He glared at her a little as she gasped, wide-eyed from fear. "What's wrong? Emily is all covered in cuts!" he growled, not at her, but just from anger of who ever had done that ot his only friend. "I-I-I just ran into some trouble, Cheshire. I accedently met a Chain after going to the living world, a-and she attacked me." she stammered. Cheshire smiled a warm smile and hugged her close to him. Emily could feel her heart speed up as Cheshire pressed her body against his tightly in that close hug. She could feel the warmth of his skin, even through their clothes. She could smell and feel his sweet breath as he rested his chin on her bare shoulder. Emily wanted the moment to last forever, but Cheshire pulled her away and heald her securely infront of him. "Cheshire's just glad you're okay." he purred softly. He leaned his head in slowly and Emily felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest at an moment, but at the last second, he turned his head and licked some blood off her cheek. "Emily is the best friend Cheshire has." he murmered softly into her ear. She could feel herself blush as her gently brushed his soft lips along her jaw. Then she really wen red, because Cheshire had made it seem like he'd do the same thing to the other side, but instead he touched his lips to hers and gave her a quick kiss. He left his lips barely touching Emily's, but let go of her at the same time. "Cheshire really likes you." he told her softly, she let her lips fallow the shapes his did. Emily didn't feel the sting of her cuts, or the blood seaping out of them. She just focused on Cheshire and this moment. The the moment broke to soon for her when he abruptly stood up. Emily looked up at him as her offered his hand to help her up. "Cheshire was getting loney until you came to visit," Cheshire said with a smile, "Do you want to play?" he asked, winking at her. Emily blushed and grabbed his hand(/paw?). "You bet." she said, blushing harder as he pulled her into him while she got up. She fell into his chest and listended to his heart beat for a second, before he started to walk away all the while never letting go of her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of 2. An bonus chapter also inclueded! Please tell me what you think and how I can improve! Thank you.**

Tag, You're It!

Emily walked silently through the halls of the Cheshire Cat's dimention. The floors, the walls... they were an all too familuar sight to her. Few knew just how close Cheshire and and Emily are... only Alice and the Will of the Abyss know to be exact. That's why the Will of the Abyss hates her so much. Cheshire respects and admires the Will of the Abyss, but he doesn't talk to her. He can't talk to her. All he can do is guard this dimention and protect her and Alice from their terrible past.

Emily shook her head, letting her purple hair fall loose as she pulled out the red ribbon that kept it up. Her hair fell about midway down her back as she tied the ribbon into a bow on her ankle. Cheshire and Emily were playing Tag. It's not a childs' game of Tag though, their version is violent and wild. Their version of Tag brings out instinct and adrenalline.... I guess you'd call it training. But there was no such thing when she was with Chesha. They loved to play these little demonic games of theirs all day. Cheshire is it right now. His objective is to 'hunt down' his target, Emily, and bite her. Usually they'd have a battle when one of them was tagged and the loser would have to be 'it' again. But Emily's powers were to weak for her to even use her Shatterd Dreams Syth. So they decided to mixed the rules of their favorite game up a bit. Bite the person to Tag them, then get a ten second head start before being hunted down. It was a very fun game to play, as both of them were cats. Sure, Cheshire had cat ears and a cat tail in his human like form, but Emily looked like what some would call a Furry when she used the extent of her powers. Paws, claws, tail, and all.

Emily continued to walk, the only sound coming from her was her faint breathing as she slid into a dark hallway. Her dark clothes blent in, but her hair was a bit more visible as she snaked her way through the narrow space. Eventually, Emily found herself at the top of a flight of stairs. With a glance over her shoulder, she decended the spiralling marble stairs. Not hearing Cheshire's joyfull growl as his victim attempted to run.

Cheshire was a true predator in this game. His senses were as sharp as a knife, his instinct to find prey nearly taking over, and his mind already plotting a way to trap Emily for her turn to be it. He silently walked down the stairs as well, knowing very well where it lead to. These stairs would bring them to a confusing maze with three ways in, but only one way out. The stone-hard walls decorated with red roses would move and shift to try and keep the foolish person in there, but Cheshire knew every possible move the walls could make, so he also knew the only way out. Inside, Emily was amazed by the sight that lay before her. She had to double check to make sure it wasn't just an illusion. A grassy medow with a crystal clear stream running through the center and was dotted with beautiful flowers made her want to stay there longer, but she couldn't. Before her, there were three golden arches, each of which was inscribed with a word. Words that most Chains would never be able to understand. Peace, Love, and Hope were the words. EMily stood there for a moment, wondering which way to go, before finally choosing. SHe walked through the arch that said Love. She felt that love meant you could live peacefully and have hope for a brighter futer. Why choose one when you could get all three? As she walked and turned corners, Emily didn't notice the body or walls moving behind her; she was too absorbed in the utter beauty of this hidden place. But then she suddenly noticed some thing very strange. On the wall before her, there were only three roses. None of which were red. One was black, one was white, and one was gold. She stepped forward and Cheshire darted in just behind her as three walls built a small box, trapping them. She gasped and spun around, only to gasp again and stumble into the wall at the sight of Cheshire right there.

"You let your guard down, Emily. That's never happened before..." he purred, gently dragging his paw along her jawline. The touch sent a wave of pleasurable goose-bumps through her body, and Emily could feel that she was blushing a little. Hadn't Cheshire always loved no one else but the Will of the Abyss? Hadn't he always talked about Alice and the Will of the Abyss so fondly? Yes! Yes, he always had! So what was he doing know? Cheshire chuckled, as though he could hear Emily's thoughts.

Cheshire stepped in closer, forcing Emily to flatten up against the wall as he leaned forward. She lifted her arms, ready to shove him away and get out of the ocwardness of the situation, but he grabbed her wrists and pinned her arms against the wall. The three roses were just above their heads. And as a petal from each fell, Cheshire rested his body on Emily, making her face redden even more than before. "Ch-Cheshire...?!" she gasped as his lips touched her hot ears. "Tell me Emily... What made you let your guard down so easily today?" he whispered as he grabbed a little bit of herr ear with his lips. "I... uh, I-I don't know!" she murmered and pulled her head away. A devilish smile spread across Cheshire's lips as he let his head drop ontoher shoulder. "What's the matter Emily? You didn't seem to mind my... affection earlier. What's changed?" he purred, his tail brushing against her leg. Emily tried to get away; she was almost ashamed of the pleasure she was feeling because of Cheshires actions. "Your a predator!" she growled. The way she said it, the way she sounded, made Cheshire lift his head and stare at her with surprise. She tried desperatly not to look at him, but she could feel his gaze and finally made eye contact. "You always let your instinct tell you what to do when we play Tag. You're not being yourself!" she said, softer this time. Cheshire's surprized look softened into a warm smile. "Now now, Emily. You know me better than that. You know I like to hide lots of secrets. What if this is just one of them?" he purred loudly, touching his lips to just under the base of her jaw. "Y-you mean..." she gasped, half the reason because she just relized the trueth, half because Cheshire started to kiss and lick her down her neck. "That's right you silly little girl! I... love... you!" he growled quietly, but also in a fairly sexy way. He let go of her arms and wrapped his around her, pushing his body impossibly closer to Emily's. Her heart skipped a beat as Cheshire licked just above her breasts. He slowly raised his lips to hers and gently pressed them to her warm lips. Emily's face went completely red as his lips parted and she did the same. They both gave into their desires now, proding their tongues into eachother's mouths. Cheshire gently rubbed his paws over her back and down her sides repetedly as he wound one of his legs around one of her's. She reponded by entangling her fingers into his hair and pulling his face even closer to hers.

Eventually, they stopped the passionate kissing to gasp for air. They let go of eachother entirely as Emily fell to the ground. Cheshire dropped down to his knees and cratelled her body into his. "You all right?" he whispered, concern the only look on his face. She nodded and burried her face into his chest. "I'm just tired. Can I stay here, Cheshire? Instead of going back to the Abyss?" she whispered. "Sure. I'll set up another bed for y-" Cheshire was saying but stopped when Emily pressed a finger to his lips. "No... we can share your bed." she sighed, closing her eyes. He smiled and gently bit the tip of her finger. "Tag... you're it, Emily." And with that, he carried her out of the maze as she slept soundly.


	3. Bonus Chapter

**Bonus Chapter! Sorry if some of the characters are a little OOC, but I haven't been writing fan fiction for very long. Please tell me what you think and how I can improve! Thank you.**

Like 2 Peas in a Pod

"That is one Hell of a scarey Chain..." Gil said as he watched Emily finnish off the last of the food. A dinner fit for fifteen, and half of it was devoured by the Chain knowen as Emily. Cheshire and Alice, too, were shocked at her eating abilities. Break didn't seem to notice, Sharon had excused herself from the table after Emily had gone for her fifth helping, Oz seemed to almost be enjoying the 'show', and Gil had been unable to even touch his dinner. Emily hickupped a little before finally sighing; a sure sign she was full. As if on que, Sharon poked her head into the Dining Hall. "Has she finished eating?" The young mistress asked, obviously releived when Break nodded. "Thank heavens! That was just so horridly impossible!" the colorfully dressed girl exclaimed as she took her seat at the table for the second time that evening. "If it's so impossible, then how'd I do it?" Emily asked, her red eyes pearing testingly at Sharon as she leaned back in the chair. Sharon had now answer.

As the others slowly began to continue eating their meals, Emily, Break, and Break's doll began to have what would sound like a cheerful conversation, but was really quite menacing... The three of them spoke in light, happy tones like they were have a great day.

"So, Snow White, mind telling me why me and Cheshire are here?"

"What'd you just call me, Slut?"

"Oh-ho-ho! Wucha gonna say about that you dumb Chain?!"

"Oh shut up doll before I rip you're head off!"

"Hey, you shouldn't talk to Emily like that. It's not very lady like."

"Who said I was a lady? Life is a lot easier if you have your own set of rules."

"By easier, do you mean getting captured by Pandora and being placed in the Nightray house?"

"Why you little son of a-"

"Don't you dare say another nasty word about Break."

"Bitch. There! I said it!"

You could almost see the vains popping out of their forheads as Break and the doll sat directly across from Emily. Smiles. Their smiles were absolutly terrifying. If it was for dinner every one would most likely have fled the room by this point. Oz tried desperately to calm the situation. "P-please don't fight! We're all working together here, afterall!" he said nervously. Emily turned her head and glare at him, her crimson eyes seeming to glow with rage. "You Pandora assholes could stick me in a tank of hungery paranahs and I'd still refuse to help you achieve what ever your objective was, so why do you think I'll help you now?" she growled. She shot up from her seat and headed toward the door, not wanting to be part of the conversation any longer. Just as she was about to open the door, some one flung it open. The force of impact slammed entirely on Emily's left shoulder and face, making her drop to the ground in an obvious instant K.O.. "Ah! Emily!" Cheshire gasped and ran up to her, check to make sure he nose wasn't broken despite the fact it was bleeding. Oscar Bezarius was the cause for this epic fail of seriusness. "Hello all! I've come to visit you and Pandora's most recent guests!" he bellowed out in his usuall immature way. "You mean the guests who are now on the ground because of you?" Alice said sarcasticly. Oscar looked to see Alice had not been lieing.

~later~

"O-ow!" Emily complained as Cheshire forced her to put the bag of ice on her forehead. He sighed as she muttered illegibly, which was probably for the better of every ones minds. "I really am sorry Emily-chan! I didn't know you were by the door!" Oscar pleaded, only to be at the receiving end of a knuckle sandwitch. "Where do you get off calling me that?! You sure are one Hell of a dumbass!" Emily hissed. Cheshire glared at her for her bad behavior, but she didn't notice. "So, you want to know why you and the Cheshire Cat are here, correct?" Sharon asked, sitting in a chair across from the sofa the three Chains were sitting on. As much as Emily and Alice hated eachother, they never fought infront of Cheshire, which made having him around very usefull. Emily was about to give some insulting responce, mostly due to her terrible head ake, when Cheshire put his paw over her mouth. "Yes." he said simpley, keeping an eye on Emily so she wouldn't bite him. Sharon nodded and proceded to talk, "Pandora feels that we can use the knowledge that you two possess of the Will of the Abyss to our advantage. Our reports say you two are the closest memory-baring things to her." The two glared at Sharon, three red eyes practicly burrowing into her. "Not going to happen. Even Emily won't betray the Will of the Abyss." Cheshire said irritabley, removing his extrodinarily large paw from Emily's mouth. SHe sat in silence for a moment before standing up. "I'm going to bed. You coming Cheshire?" she said grumpily. Cheshire nodded and they left the room. Dead silence for a moment, then Gil spoke up. "When she asks him if he's going with her, she just means to accopany her until she falls asleep, right?" he asked a little shakily. Alice shook her head. "Nah. They're probably going to end up sleeping in the same bed together, even if you put them in different rooms... Well, I think I'll get some sleep too." she said, leaving every one frozen in the room like stone.

Emily was in the bathroom that connected to her room, changing into some night-wear. When the maids had attempted to make her pick a nightgown earlier, she'd damanded a large shirt and some shorts instead. True, Emily dressed in girl clothes during the day, but she prefured to wear more masculin things at night. When she came out of the bathroom, Emily didn't see her dear friend at first, but soon spotted him on the balcony. Shirtless as he usually was before going to bed, he was sitting on a chair, staring up at the round moon. "It's really big, isn't it?" Emily asked. This made Cheshire jump since he hadn't sensed her presense, but he quickly nodded after. They didn't realize that Oz, Gil, Break, and Sharon were on th balcony above them, spying. Some where in the grass, a cricket chirpet and Cheshire's ears perked. Emily chuckled. "You dope, there's no way you'd be able to find that dumb bug, so why are you interested?" she laughed. Cheshire pulled his head between his shoulders and flattened his ears from embarrassment. "I just that it sounded cool..." he grumbled, almost inautoble to the four evesdroppers above. It was quiet for a while, when a shooting star flew across the sky. Cheshire watched with interest, making Emily smile warmly. "It's a shooting star, better make a wish. The humans do." she said, prodding the poor cat-boy in the arm. "Do they say their wishes out loud?" he asked, walkingup to the railing and leaning on it. "I don't know. I guess they can say it or think it. I really don't know much about those primative things." Emily shrugged. Cheshire didn't hear the last part because he was thinking of what to wish for, now he knew and turned to face Emily. "I wish..." he said, walking up to her and wrapping his arms around her, "that you'll always stay by my side." Emily hugged him back then pulled away. "Let's get some sleep." she said. "I get the right side!" Cheshire said happily and they both walked back inside, leaving Oz, Gil and Sharon blushing while Break thoughtfully chewed on a candy above. "That was... uh... er..." Oz said. "Scarey." Gil finished for him. Sharon simply continued to blush as her feminine mind began to imagine every single way possible that Cheshire could have ment that, Break had already come up with a conclusion. "My guess is they've probably allready kissed." he said blankly, making the trio of blushers fall flat on their faces.

Inside, Cheshire crawled into bed beside Emily. She was already sound asleep, her body wanting to heal her door-inflicted injuries. Usually, they'd fall asleep around the same time, but on the rare occasions that Cheshire was the last to fall asleep, he'd cuddle up to Emily to feel the warmth of her body. Tonight he simply grasped her soft hand and quietly whispered, "What I really wanted to wish for was that you'd love me..." He fell asleep moments after. Break smiled as he closed their door and continued to make his way down the hall. "Some Chains can seem so human..." he chuckled. "I think it's a bit odd that they like sharing a bed!" his doll, also named Emily, said. "Yes, but it's still interesting..." he said.

~in the morning~

Every one was sitting at the table, ready for breakfast. Well, every one but Cheshire and Emily that is. Alice didn't understand what was going on as the other for acted a little on edge. Well, Break was more so humming happily, popping little caramelles into his mouth. Finally, Cheshire came into the room. "Emily doesn't feel well. She's going to skip breakfast..." he said, sounding a little worried. Sharon jumped on the oppertunity to have a little girl-on-girl chat with Emily. "Oh, I'll go see what the symptoms are and decide if she needs some medical attention." she said energeticly. "But Emily just has a head a-" Cheshire began but was cut off by Sharon rambling off several other, very unlikely, things that could be wrong. "You all can just start eating, I shouldn't take long!" Sharon said and fled the room, sped down the hallway, and simply

walked right into Emily's room. She shut the door tightly behind her and was surprised to see Emily sitting up, looking quite well. Emily's face was a little red for she was blushing. "Emily...?" Sharon said. Emily looked at Sharon and smiled. "He kissed my forehead! I told him I had a head ake and he kissed my forhead!" she said with delight. Sharon smiled warmly. "Emily... you are the most twisted little Chain I have ever met, but I like your style." Sharon laughed, and Emily joind in. Some how, Chehsire could tell that Emily had been faking illness that morning, and the night before, Emily hadn't actually been asleep. The weirdest thing about the whole situation was that Break had predicted it all from the start.


End file.
